Of Gods And Heroes
by LightningWriter12
Summary: The Gods of Olympus are real and they have decided to intervene in the Wizarding World. 14 are chosen and their training for the battle against Voldemort begins. Throughout, they shall learn more about themselves, numerous secrets, and their destinies. 3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any recognizable thing from it. I do own the plot and a few of the characters that will be mentioned in the next chapter.

Chapter 1

"Our children need help," a somber, red-haired female said as she looked in the seeing pond in the middle of the grove. "You cannot deny them that."

"Hestia!" A muscular man cried as he stood from a table near the pond. "You have finally joined us." Hestia glared at the man.

"Do you not hear me, brother?" She hissed. "Look below, our children are fading. if we do naught, the world will be ruled by the one who has fled our justice." A golden glow surrounded her as she yelled at him.

"She's right," a black-haired female said. "Our world is dying. Guarding our children has always been our job, even if they do not know it." She stood and walked over to the pond, gazing into it.

"Athena," the muscular man whined. Another black-haired female stood, glaring at the man.

"Shut up, Zeus," she hissed. "Athena is correct, as is Hestia. You should not be blinded by your ego, father." She walked and stood by Hestia and Athena. Two more females stood and joined them.

"Artemis, Hera, Aphrodite," Zeus complained. "You too?" The girls shrugged.

"They're right." They said.

"Yes, they are," a gloomy man said. "We shall chose our champions and bring them here. I will inform the old ones of our plans." He stood up and swept out of the meadow. As he left, he called back. "Choose quickly, we'll get them Saturday." Silence reined for a minute or two after he left.

"That's my job," Zeus said in a quiet, put out voice. All the women glared at him.

"But you agree, don't you, Zeus?" The woman called Hera asked. Zeus sighed and nodded.

"Listen to Hades," he told the others. "We'll get them Saturday." A clap of thunder rumbled and everyone stood and left the meadow. Only one was left now. Hestia sighed as she looked into the pond at the children displayed there.

"Worry not," she whispered. "Everything will turn out right." She looked forlornly at the pond once more before she too left the meadow.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any recognizable thing from Harry Potter. I do own the plot and many other things, including a few upcoming characters.

Chapter 2

A solitary, black haired boy stared at the cracked white ceiling of a small, dark room as he lay on a mattress. He couldn't, and wouldn't, fall asleep, too scared of the nightmares that lurked in the dark.

"Why does everything always happen to me?" the boy asked the empty room. "Do the fates hate me or something?"

"I doubt Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos hate you, though I daresay you will have to ask them yourself." A hearty, masculine voice spoke from nowhere. The boy jumped up, grabbing his wand from the side table, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Where are you? What do you want?" The boy demanded. A deep chuckle emanated from the corner of the small room and the boy turned to it.

"Do not worry, young Harry." the man in the corner said. "My name is Zeus." Zeus put his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Crap." Harry said as his eyes widened. He dropped his wand as he knelt in front of Zeus. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful, sir." He stuttered. Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"You know who I am?" Zeus asked in a calm voice. Harry nodded back mutely. "Good," Zeus said with a smile. "Athena was right, you are smarter than you have led your friends to believe." Harry blushed.

"N-n-not very sir." He faltered. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, why are you here?" Zeus smiled, crow's feet appearing near his wise blue eyes.

"To see you, of course."

"M-me?" Harry asked, surprised. "What would you want with me?" An inferno of anger and hate grew in Zeus's eyes. Harry looked away, scared he had angered the king of the gods.

"Listen to me Harry," Zeus said. "You have done nothing wrong, though your relatives and headmaster have need to fear me." Harry smiled a bit, though he was not completely reassured. "Harry," Zeus said, gently. "I've come to offer you a chance to come to Mount Olympus to train."

"What about my friends sir?" Harry asked quietly. "I couldn't leave them." Zeus smiled at the loyalty Harry displayed.

"Many of your friends will be there to train with you, as they have been chosen as the champions of different gods and goddesses." Zeus said. Harry brightened considerably. "Some of the Champions come from the house at your school called Slytherin. But they are at Olympus because they want to fight against Voldemort and there support is essential. They would not have been chosen otherwise." Harry nodded unsurely. "Remember Harry, you cannot hide anything from the gods." A smile tugged on Harry's lips for the first time since the end of the third task.

"I accept your kind offer sir," Harry said, a steely glint in his eye. "I don't want to be defenseless against Voldemort." Zeus smiled.

"I thought you would say that. Please pack your things and get Hedwig and we will be on our way." Harry quickly went around the room, getting things from the places they were stashed and packing them in his trunk. A few minutes later, his things were together and Hedwig was on his shoulder.

"How will my relatives and Professor Dumbledore know where I have gone?" Harry asked tentatively, not wanting to upset Zeus. A mischievous fire lit in Zeus's eye.

"I will leave a note for them." He said, simply waving his hand. Three letters appeared on Harry's bed. "Grab my hand Harry." Zeus said. "This might feel a bit uncomfortable." Harry held Zeus's hand and they disappeared without a sound, though it felt like someone was sitting on Harry's chest.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything recognizable from Harry Potter. I do own the plot, (not sure if I own the Isle of Blest), and I own Kara and Lilith. Kara is based off me and Lilith is based off my best friend.

In response to padfootlover109's comment "What year is Harry in," I'll answer that it's the summer before 5th year and that this is instead of the whole Grimmauld Place thing (which I never did like).

Also, I've updated really quickly for the last chapters, but from now on, the readers will have to wait a week for all updates. I'm going to try to do one or two stories at a time, even if I'm working on more.

Chapter 3 

"What the hell was that?" Harry gasped after the uncomfortable sensation stopped and his feet were on the ground again.

"That was teleporting," Zeus said, "I'm sure we will teach it to you during your time here."

"Harry," someone screamed. Harry looked up to see a bushy, brown-haired something run towards him and launch at him. He was tackled to the ground by this thing. He looked up into the smiling face of one of his best friends.

"Hey Hermione, give the boy some air," a red-headed boy said as he helped Harry and Hermione up. "Nice to see you mate."

"Hey Ron, Hermione." Harry laughed. "What's up?"

"You won't believe it Harry. I came home from the library today and this black-haired, grey-eyed woman was in my bedroom." Hermione gushed. "She said she was-"

"Athena?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed.

"Well, yes. How'd you guess?" She asked.

"First of all, you're here on Mount Olympus, according to Zeus. Second of all, the only goddess known as the grey-eyed one is Athena. Third of all," Harry answered, "Who else would you be chosen by but the goddess of wisdom." Hermione blushed.

"I'm not that bad," Hermione insisted, a light pink blush forming on her cheeks.

"Not that bad?" Ron repeated skeptically, "This coming from the girl who dragged us to the library, moaned when we didn't have finals, figured out half the mysteries in the school, and probably has all her summer homework done already, even though it's the third day back?" A snort came from nearby and the Golden Trio looked to see... Draco Malfoy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Draco drawled, "But I agree with Weasel. The M-Granger could easily be a daughter of any goddess of wisdom." The three looked at Draco shocked.

"D-d-did you just compliment me?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"I was told by Hades that we must all get along if we are to help fight against You-Know-Who, so here I am complimenting you." He said reasonably.

"Who else is here guys?" Harry asked curiously, looking around at the faces.

"You know Ginny, George, Neville, and Fred of course," Ron said as he pointed to each. "And you should remember little Gabby Delacour that you saved last year in the lake."

"'Ello 'Arry. 'Ow are 'ou?" The fairy-like part-veela askid.

"Well, thanks Gabby. How's Fleur?" Harry replied courteously.

"'e was fine last I saw 'er. Acshually, 'e vas cuming to Englan' tu get a job vit' Gringotts. Sometink about a cut' red-'ead named Villiam 'e met during ze tournament." Gabrielle replied happily. Harry gave Ron a knowing look as Ron blushed. "Dat is Ron's brot'er, no?"

"I would think so," Hermione giggled. Ron glared at her.

"Who are the others?" Harry asked, steering away from the fight to happen. It was Draco who answered.

"Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin, they're in our year too." Harry nodded to each of them in turn.

"I'm sorry that we haven't gotten to know each other in the past," Daphne said politely. "Sometimes House rivalries stop friendships that are destined to happen."

"I have a feeling we have that chance now." Harry said to her, extending his hand to her to shake. She shook it and nodded, before Harry shook Blaise's hand too. He turned to Draco. "Draco," he started hesitantly, "I am sorry for assuming things when we first met and not giving you a chance."

"I guess my attitude didn't help much either," Draco said amiably. "I insulted the first friend you had in the wizarding world right before I asked you to be my friend." Harry nodded, not correcting Draco that Ron had been his first friend, period.

"Let bygones be bygones," Harry said, extending his hand. Draco paused, before extending his own hand and shaking Harry's. Harry turned around to see two girls he'd never seen before. "Who're you two?" He asked.

"We haven't been able to get them to say." Ginny said, fingering her wand. "The only thing they've mentioned is that their mum or Aunt Shae told them not to tell their names to anyone except specific people. They haven't mentioned whom." The red-headed girl stepped forward after exchanging a glance with the black-haired girl.

"Excuse me," She said politely, "but who are you?" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"You don't know who Saint Potter is?" Draco snickered. Harry glared at him before turning back to the girl.

"My name is Harry James Potter." He said to her. She squealed, running back to her friend where they talked quietly. Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione. "Is it just me, or do they look familiar?" Ron nodded.

"Yeah, the red-head looks a bit like your mum and the black-haired one just seems familiar." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the back of his head.

"She looks like Snuffles, idiot," She said. Ron's eyes widened as he nodded. Harry turned back to the girl. She did look a bit like his godfather Sirius. She and her friend turned around and walked up to them.

"Excuse us for our hesitance, but we've been in hiding from Voldemort with my mum for 14 years. I'm Kara, and this is my cousin Lilith," the black-haired girl said, extending her hand.

"Hello Kara, Lilith." Harry said, shaking their hands. "It's nice to meet you. You both seem familiar to me, though. Are you sure we haven't met before?" Kara and Lililth looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Everyone else looked at them like they were crazy.

"Sorry about that.," Lilith said. "We have met, but it was too long ago for you to remember." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Come on Lilith," Kara said exasperatedly, "just tell him you're full name." Lilith stuck her tongue out at Kara.

"Fine," she said, a bit put out. "Lilith Rhea Potter, sir. It's an honor to meet my long-lost brother." She said, curtsying to the group a bit teasingly. Kara and her looked around to see everyone in the group with their mouths open.

"And I'm Kara Riona Black, Harry's godsister. Now shut your mouths or you'll catch flies." Kara said impatiently. They all shut their mouths quickly.

"I have a sister?" Harry asked. Lilith blushed and nodded.

"Twin sister," she said quietly. Fred and George exchanged a look.

"Well, Gred," George says, "it seems like we're not the only twins in town anymore." Fred wiped a fake tear out of his eye.

"Too bad," he fake-sobbed.

"Shut up!" Harry and Lilith said, turning on them angrily. Everyone looked between Harry and Lilith's expressions and burst out laughing.

"Sirius has a daughter?" Hermione asked, looking at Kara for confirmation. Kara shrugged.

"He thinks my mum and I are dead." Kara whispered, looking at her shoes. "My mum was with Aunt Lily and Uncle James when they were killed. Actually, everyone thinks that we three are dead, or blown up. Aunt Lily and Uncle James gave my mum Lilith and told my mum to take her down to the village to buy some necessities for them. I went with them. When we came back, we saw a ruined house. Mum apparated us away to our safe-house before we could see if anybody lived."

"Why do you keep calling Lily and James Potter Aunt and Uncle? And why were your mum and yourself with them when they died?" Hermione asked. Lilith and Kara looked at each other with a shocked look.

"You mean you don't know Harry's family history? And Harry, haven't you looked up your family history in our grimoire and black book?" Lilith asked. Hermione and Harry looked at her cluelessly. Lilith sighed and fell to the ground, massaging her temples. Kara gave everyone a pitying look before dropping to her knees and rubbing Lilith's back.

"What they mean to say," someone behind the group said. "Is that Kara's mother is James Potter's sister, Lady Shae Elizabeth Potter, peer of the realm." Everyone turned around to see a red haired lady, to whom Lilith and Kara bowed their heads in respect.

"Thank you Lady Hestia." Lilith said, hiccuping a bit. The others immediately bowed or curtsied and Hestia smiled.

"There is no need for formalities, chosen ones." Hestia said. "By the end of your time with us on Olympus, you will all be equals with us in power, though you will not be gods or goddesses, at least not yet." The teens around her stared.

"Did you say we will be equals to gods and goddesses in power?"

"James Potter had a sister?"

"Harry has a cousin?"

"We can become gods and goddesses?"

"How can she be Lady Shae Potter?"

"What does peer of the realm mean?" The questions came like bolts of lightning and almost everyone had one. A small laugh rung out from near them and the questions stopped as they turned to see the person whom they assumed to be Hermione's patron. They quickly bowed and curtsied to her.

"Hello Lady Athena." Hermione said. Athena rolled her eyes.

"What Hestia says about the titles may be said of me too." She said. She then turned to Harry, leaned down to him, and whispered in his ear so that no one else could hear. "You know," she whispered. "You almost became my champion. You would have been if Zeus hadn't already picked you, but he gets first dibs as he's king." She straightened back up as a blush steadily grew darker on Harry's pale skin. "I will answer your questions." Athena said, before waving her hand to make a chair appear. "And the others will be here soon so that we may go over everything."

"Everything?" Ron asked dumbly. Athena glared at him.

"Yes, everything." She said sternly, before mumbling to herself. "Aphrodite, if they do fall in love like you say they will then you better not have anything to do with it or there'll be hell to pay." She straightened up before conjuring more seats for the others.

"Anyway," she started. "In 1960, Lord James and Lady Shae Potter were born within 1 minute of each other. Yes, they were sister and brother, twins actually. It seems that twins are popular in the Potter family. James was the older of the two by that minute and never let Shae live it down. When they went to Hogwarts, James became friends with the Marauders while Shae became friends with the Sirens. The Sirens were made up of three others: Lily Evans, Emma Solens, and Shira Yakovitz. In their seventh year, they all fell in love. Lily fell in love with James, Emma fell in love with Remus, Shira fell in love with her friend Damian, and Shae fell in love with Sirius. That was part of the reason Peter turned to the dark side, he had liked Shira, but she was in love with someone else and everyone ignored him in favor of their respective partner. The members of the Marauders (sans Peter), Damian, and the Sirens grew closer. Peter felt left out even more, and so he fell to the darkness."

"I call Shae Potter Lady, because she is one, same as Lilith and Kara are Ladies and Harry is a Lord. They are peers of the realm, or ladies and lords of Great Britain. Their ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, was knighted by his king and made a peer of the realm by him, as was their ancestor Merlin." Two resounding thumps were heard as Harry and Hermione fainted. Everyone else, sans Kara and Lilith, just stared openly at Athena. Kara, Lilith, and Athena sighed in exasperation and Athena waved her hand to wake up Harry and Hermione.

"Anyway, the other questions are a bit tricky to explain. Here, you will learn magic and other knowledge from the masters of all time, including us gods and goddesses. You will master your gifts and gain more knowledge than you ever thought possible. Though only two months will have passed in the real world, you will have been here for around twelve and a half years. For every five days in that world, a year will have passed here. But you will not physically age while you are here, though your bodies might change due to your environment. You may not yet become gods and goddesses because the fates have predicted that you must live on earth your whole life. But, after that, you will be given the choice of the fields of Elysium or the life of a god or goddess. We shall tell you more on this later on."

"You shall?" Daphne asked cynically. Athena nodded.

"Yes, we shall." She said. "But hush now, the others approach." Within a few seconds, the other gods transported into the meadow. Everyone in the small group of chosen immediately sank into bows and curtsies, eliciting laughs from the gods and goddesses gathered.

"You needn't bow or curtsy before us," a black-haired beauty wearing skins said. Her eyes narrowed. "Except you, Fredrick Fabian Weasley. You must bow before me every time." A golden haired female rolled her eyes.

"Really Artemis," She said, floating towards the group of chosen. "Just because you have pledged eternal maidenhood does not mean your chosen must. Do not stand in the way of young love." Fred and Kara blushed bright red.

"Fine." Artemis sighed, before turning to Fred and Kara. "We'll talk about this later."

"Yes!" A blond haired man yelled. "My chosen finally got the best of little Artie!" He was silenced by a glare from Artemis.

"I told you never to call me that!" She yelled. Before a heated fight broke out, Harry cleared his throat. The god and goddess glared at him.

"Sorry for interrupting your fight-to-be," Harry said sarcastically, "But don't you have something to tell us?" All the gods and goddesses stared at him before bursting out laughing.

"Too true little Leader." Hades said. "Maybe Apollo should tell you as it was told to him."

"And as it was his Oracle who gave the prophecy," Athena pointed out.

"Yes, yes." Apollo said. "Anyway, before the fall of Ancient Greece and therefore life as we gods knew it, the Oracle of Delphi spoke me a prophecy. She said 'The time will come when a shadow of time fights to control this Earth... But there shall be fourteen Chosen that can give it back its worth... The Leader and Dealer may stand together tall,.. At their backs the Learner and Fighter head our call...The Speaker and Reaper may follow them as well... And the Grower and Dreamer will fight with them through hell...The Lover and Tinker will fight with much might,.. And the Hoper and Seer will see through the fight... Lastly, the Huntress and Flier be, shall never give up throughout history...Taught shall they be up on Olympus, for twelve years and a half shall they learn from us... But together they must fight or fall.., Or else doom shall cover all... Heed this warning, for it will come true... Let them talk to us or you will have to start anew... The time will come when a shadow of time fights to control this Earth... But there shall be fourteen Chosen that can give it back its worth...'"

"And what, pray tell, do you think this means and what does it have to do with us?" Hermione asked, her arms crossed across her chest. Harry elbowed her.

"Be polite," Harry whispered to her before speaking to the gods and goddesses assembled before them. "I'm sorry for Hermione's brashness, she can just get... excited sometimes. What she means, and what we all wonder, is what this has to do with us? It is obvious from what Lord Apollo said that this must have something to do with us and I can definitely draw parallels. Lady Athena and the prophecy both said that we would be here for twelve and a half years, so I assume we must be the fourteen Chosen. All of you have also referred to us as your Chosen, so that is another indicator that this has to do with us. If I had to guess I would say that the shadow would be Voldemort, but the reference to time trips me up a bit. Maybe it has something to do with Kronos? He was the Titan Lord of Time, after all. I am a bit boggled by who the 'us' mentioned in the prophecy is. But what exactly does this have to do with us and why do you think it does?" All of Harry's friends just stared at him gobsmacked as Harry blushed. None of them had ever seen Harry act so... smart. Kara and Lilith had not known Harry before now, so they assumed this was regular. But they had come to the same conclusions as Harry so they nodded along with him.

"We two were thinking the same," Lilith said.

"Though, I would guess that the names given to the people in the prophecy have something to do with our Patrons. Plus I noticed that Hades called Harry 'little Leader,' so that is one person we can identify." Kara continued. Athena sighed.

"So intelligent..." She said wistfully. She shook herself out of her stupor and turned to the group before starting her explanation. "From what we can understand the prophecy can be decoded easily. What all three of you have said is elementarily correct. The prophecy, as we see it, means that Voldemort is rising. We too were tripped up by the part about time until we learned that Kronos has been reawakening and had been influencing and teaching Voldemort from Tartarus. That is partially how he knows so much magic and was able to stop himself from dying that night so long ago. He became a part-god when Kronos touched him, so it was not easy for him to die. The fourteen Chosen are obviously you. From what we can tell, the next part has grouped you into couples. From what Aphrodite predicts, these are the people you will eventually end up with for the rest of your life. The relationships will likely start during your twelve and a half years here. The first two mentioned, the 'Leader' and the 'Dealer' were easy enough to decode. The Leader of the Olympians has always been Zeus, though some have sometimes contested against his position. Therefore, the 'Leader' would likely be Zeus's Chosen; Harry." She looked at Harry pointedly and he blushed pink. "Hera has sometimes been known as the Goddess of Justice, so we assume the second must refer to her chosen as it is the 'Dealer' of Justice. That is Ginny." She looked pointedly at Ginny, who flushed bright red. Ron opened his mouth to interrupt, but Athena held up her hand. "No interruptions at this point." She said. "Let's see, the next two would be the... Learner and Fighter. This two was relatively easy to understand. I am the goddess of knowledge, and therefore my Chosen must love to learn and teach others what she learns. That is Hermione." Athena looked at Hermione, who smiled happily. "The Fighter is also quite easy to reference. Ares is the god of war, and likes to fight in the wars as well. Ergo, the likely candidate for this spot would be his Chosen, Ronald Weasley." Athena gave him a stern glance, at which he blushed bright red. "You better treat my Chosen well, Ronald Billius Weasley, or you shall find yourself suffering the same fate as Dear Arachne." He nodded with a confused expression on his face. It was obvious to all that he didn't understand. Hermione and Harry had scared appearances, as they obviously understood what this mean. Harry's face had a bit of a smirk though. "The next 'couple' would be the Speaker and the Reaper. The Reaper was easy to distinguish as those silly mortals have lately seen Hades as a 'Grim Reaper.' Hence, it makes sense that his Chosen would be the Reaper. This is Draco. The Speaker was a bit harder to discern until we realized that some of Poseidon's demi-gods had had the power to speak with sea animals and horses. This then lead us to believe that the Speaker is Poseidon's Chosen, Daphne." She nodded to Draco and Daphne in turn. "The Grower and Dreamer were easier. The Grower was obviously the Goddess of Agriulture, Demeter's, Chosen. This is Neville." She smiled at a blushing Neville.

"The next was also easy. The Dreamer probably had to do with hallucinations and insanity, so that is Dionysius' Chosen. This is Luna." She gave a wave to the oblivious Luna who was chatting away with the Nargles. "The Lover was also obvious enough. Aphrodite's Chosen was Tinker, we have ascertained, must be Hephaestus' chosen, Blaise." She looked at the two now blushing children and smiled softly. "The Hoper and Seer were a bit trickier. We assume that the Seer must be Apollo's chosen, George. So it would make sense if Hestia's chosen was the Hoper, as Hestia's fire has often been referenced as the Fire of Hope. So the Hoper must be Lilith." Lilith blushed softly and ducked her head under her hair as Harry glared at George, since he had finished glaring at Ron for his love for Hermione. "The Huntress would be the Chosen of the Hunter among us, Artemis. So Kara was allotted this role. The Flier must be Hermes' Chosen, as he was the last left and he is our messenger. So Fred is given this role." Now Harry was glaring at both Fred and George and they looked around nervously. Lilith and Kara noticed their discomfort and glared at Harry who surrendered his hands and started glaring at Ron anew.

"The next part is self-explicit. You shall all be trained by us and others on Olympus for twelve and a half years in our time. The 'us' will be explained later. The 'together they must fight and win or else doom shall conquer from within' part can be easily explained. You must always work together and not turn your backs on one another or else the world will fall to Voldemort. That is one reason why we Chose you so carefully, to make sure you would never be betrayed from within. The warning we shall explain at a later date. The last part is just repeating the beginning." Hermione looked at her awed and Lilith and Kara nodded, glad with the answer.

"And who is the 'us'?" Daphne asked curiously.

"The Oracles have had a special part of my realm kept for people they designate and for themselves, when they die. We assume that this meant that you must be trained and taught and you must talk to the people in this area, or evil will conquer no matter what and we will have to rebuild the world brick by brick." Hades explained in a somber voice.

"Where is this place?" Blaise asked concernedly, glancing quickly at Gabby's 'frail' body.

"How many of you have heard the stories of the Isle of the Blest in Elysium?" Demeter asked. Everyone except Harry, Kara, and Lilith shook their heads.

"Harry, Kara, Lilith?" Zeus asked. The three looked at each other and nodded. Harry spoke up from them.

"Lilith told me that they heard about it from the same book I did. Evidently, my Aunt Shae was searching for me and she took them along one day when she went to Surrey. They went to the library and the girls found the book. Aunt Shae didn't find me, but that's the closest she's ever gotten. I sneaked out to the library almost everyday before Hogwarts and one time the Librarian recommended that I look at the Mythology section. She had seen some kids really interested in one of the books there the day before. I now assume that that's Lilith and Kara." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Get to the point Harry," she said cheekily. "Lilith, you tell them what the Isle is." Lilith nodded before she started her version of the story of the Isle of the Blest.

"While there is an Island in the middle of the Atlantic that is sometimes referred to as Elysium, which is called the Isle of Blessed, that is not the Isle the gods are talking of." Lilith said. "The myth goes that in the Plains of Elysium, there is a lake with an island in the center. There is a tale that if you can make it to the island you can be reincarnated five times before you come back to Elysium. Obviously, only those in Elysium may even try, so the number of those who have accomplished the task has been greatly diminished. From what the myth says, Hercules, Perseus, and another hero-" Kara interrupted.

"I think it was Achilles." Kara said. Lilith nodded.

"Right, it was Achilles. So basically the myth said that only three heroes had ever swum the lake to the isle, Hercules, Perseus, and Achilles. Actually, all three of those were demi-gods now that I think about it." Lilith finished. "That is the myth of the Isle of the Blest as we read it, though I've always wondered why more people couldn't make it to the Isle. What is there protecting it that makes it so that only a few can swim the distance?" Zeus nodded.

"That is the story that we have released to the mortals in Elysium and on Earth since the creation of the Isle." He said imperially. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap, Zeus." She said. "Yes, Achilles, Hercules, and Perseus, egotistical prigs that they are, decided to test the legends. They somehow fought against the monsters of the lake, whom you will be learning about later, and got to the Isle of the Blest. Of course, there's no chance for five more lives on Earth there. Only we unanimously can give those and I wouldn't have agreed to give them more lives. Sadly, Zeus and Poseidon made us keep them there, saying that they deserved a place there after their 'show of bravery and strength' or as I call it, foolishness." She glared at Zeus and Poseidon who scowled at her. "Anyway, the Isle of the Blest is the Oracle's land. Many of the greatest people from time have gone there and stay there to this day. Of course, they visit their relatives in the other parts of Hades' Realm. People from Elysium can visit their friends and family in Asphodel Fields, though Asphodelians can't go to Elysium. The same is true of the Isle of the Blest. The people there can go see their family anywhere, but their family can't visit them. They can contact them through special communications lines Hades has put up that gods-knows I can't understand. But besides that, those are the people we think you must speak to. We believe that we should head there as soon as possible." The gods waited with baited breath for their Chosen's decision. The Chosen gave each other certain looks that made it seem that they were having a silent conversation before they nodded to Harry. He smiled.

"Then let's go," he said enthusiastically. All the gods let out a breath and the Chosen laughed before they fell into a trance-like state.

"Throughout health and throughout pain," Harry intoned, his voice becoming clearer and sharper and his eyes glowing with an eerie grey light.

"We will be evil's greatest bane." Ginny declaimed, her voice getting only a little higher, but gaining a power it lacked before. Her eyes too glowed with a grey light.

"In our lifetime and beyond," Ron recited, his voice growing deeper and more ghostly. His eyes glowed grey too.

"We will always feel our bond." Hermione proclaimed, her voice sharpening, gaining a feminine quality, and her eyes glowed with the light as well.

"We shall listen to the downtrodden's call," Daphne said in a whispery voice.

"And never, ever, let truth and good fall." Draco said in a trance-like state.

"But, though some may call us dark or light," Neville said, stepping into the circle that was forming.

"We will fight with all our might for what's right." Luna said, her dreamy voice gaining more reality.

"Though some may say we have strayed." Gabrielle said in a now-flawless English accent. But no one except the gods noticed this as the ritual continued without delay.

"We will always be of magic greyed." Blaise continued in a steely tone.

"Let us light up the world full of hope," Lilith said, her voice carrying a graceful lilt.

"And let us help others cope." George continued, stepping up to stand next to Lilith as he slid a hand over her shoulder.

"Though some may say this is the end," Fred said as he joined the circle after giving Kara a quick squeeze, though he himself did not know he had.

"We all, know this is only the beginning, my friend." Kara said as she joined the circle while giving Fred a quick peck on his cheek. All the gods had been speechless with wonder throughout the whole ceremony, but at this point their awe and wonder grew exponentially. For when Kara grasped the others hands as they stood in a full circle, each holding each other's hands with their heads bent towards the middle, the grey light that had been glowing from their eyes blazed throughout the room and if the gods had not been gods, they would have been blinded for life. This light, stronger than that of Apollo's carriage, was the light of the souls of these fourteen Chosen joining together, bonding in such a way that none had for more than a millennia. Suddenly, all fourteen Chosen woke up from their daze.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked dumbly. All the gods shook their heads.

"I have abso-bloody-lutely no idea whatsoever!" Athena said, angry that she had been bested. Everyone stared at her for two reasons. The first being that she didn't know something. But the second being that the goddess of wisdom swore. She looked around and saw the glances at her. "What?" She snapped. "Just because I'm the goddess of wisdom doesn't mean that I need to know everything and that I can't swear once in a while." The meadow descended into silence for a moment before everyone par Athena broke out in laughter. Soon, she joined in, though. After everyone had calmed down, Kara spoke up.

"Come on," She whined, jumping up and down. "Let's go already! We can ponder what just happened later, but now I want to get to the Isle!" All the gods and goddesses laughed at her antics before joining hands with their chosen and disappearing from their meeting place on Mount Olympus.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or any of his amazing cohorts. Nor do I own the Greek Gods. However, I do own Kara and Lilith.

AN: I'm really sorry I haven't written for a while, but I'll reward you with two chapters this week. I was at a camp, and I didn't have access to any internet and I just got back. Sorry again and remember to R&R! ~LightningWriter12

Chapter 4

When they appeared at their destination, the large island seemed blessedly devoid of life. Everything was quiet and peaceful. The gods hurried their Chosen across the island to a small meadow.

"What is this?" Blaise asked. Hephaestus shushed him and Hades waved his hand as, before their very eyes, a village appeared.

"Is that a modified version of the Fidelius charm that is linked to the hand movement of certified people that only the caster can determine?" Hermione asked Athena attentively. Kara, Lilith, and Harry looked questioningly at their own Patrons as their patrons chuckled and nodded. A loud caw their silence as a large bird-like creature that looked like it was part lion swooped down and landed right in front of them before hissing at them.

"Don't worry Atharion, they're friends." Artemis assured as she strode up to the beast and petted his beak with quick sure strokes. The creature sat on his hind legs and purred, letting a lion's tail whipping out behind him. She turned to Kara. "This is my Griffinguise, Atharion. As the goddess of wild animals and the hunt, I can create new creatures from others. That is originally how creatures like the Platypus, Griffin, and Chimaera were first created. Atharion is a mix of a Griffin and a Demiguise, which allows him to become invisible and be more graceful than a regular Griffin would. Zeus doesn't allow me to give the animals I create free-rein, except if they are first discovered by someone from the mortal realm who happens upon their hiding place. Hades is borrowing Atharion from me to watch over the Isle of Blest to ensure no more intruders come in like those bumbling buffoons that my father and uncle call 'heroes.'" She then turned to Atharion. "Atharion, this is Kara, my Chosen apprentice, treat her as you would me." Atharion gave a sneeze-nod to Athena before he padded over to Kara. Everyone around her besides Harry and Lilith backed up, though they were more fascinated by the creature and didn't realize it was coming near them. Atharion sat on his hind legs right in front of Kara and stuck his head out to her. Kara smiled as she reached out her hand for him to sniff. He immediately ducked his head under it and pressed it against the palm of her hand. Kara giggled before petting his head.

"Hello Atharion," she said cheerily. "How do you do?" He sneezed in response. She looked up to see Harry and Lilith standing nearby frozen in fear. She beckoned to them. "Atharion, these are my cousins Harry and Lilith." Atharion looked both Harry and Lilith in the eyes, though he stared down Harry a bit longer, before he sneezed to Kara and padded over to Harry and Lilith and plopped down between them, allowing them to scratch him behind his ears. He gave a loud purr as they began and he closed his eyes in happiness and his tail twirled around behind him. "He says he likes you!" Kara squealed to Lilith and Harry, who laughed and rolled their eyes identically. Zeus cleared his throat and they looked up at him.

"I think we should move along, if that's alright with you, Atharion?" Zeus asked with a bit of mirth in his voice. His eyes sparkled with disguised laughter. Atharion glared at Zeus before tossing his head back and sneezing loudly.

"He said yes," Artemis and Kara said at the same time. They looked at each other eerily before turning to Athena and Hermione. "You two are explaining this later." They said one again in unison. Everyone looked between the two before bursting out laughing.

"Come on already," Lilith said, jumping up and down in place, her braided red hair bouncing at a hundred miles per hour. Kara laughed at her, before linking her arm with her.

"Right-eo," she said, "Let's go!" The gods and goddesses nodded their ascent to their Chosen and the Chosen quickly tore across the meadow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the series. I don't own the Greek gods either, so don't throw lightning at me Zeus. I do own the idea and Lilith and Kara.

AN: Just posting this as my way for saying "sorry I was at camp for two weeks and forgot to tell you," "happy birthday to my little sister," "deathly hallows premiere was awesome but not as awesome as the book itself (so many mistakes)," and "sorry for going away for three weeks in the future but I'll try to update every week still!"

Chapter 5 

"Hestia?" Lilith asked tentatively.

"Yes, my child?" Hestia answered, pausing her her long strides to allow Lilith to catch up. "What is it?"

"Who exactly is on the Isle, besides those you have mentioned, of course?" Lilith asked, as she caught up to the red-haired youth-like goddess. Hestia smiled at her before starting a slow walk again."

"You shall see, my dear one," Hestia said to her. "But yes, those you and your companions seek will be there."

"Thank you," Lilith murmured, a smile coming over her face and a bounce coming to her step. Hestia smiled at her Chosen before the two continued on in silence as did the other Chosen and their Patrons.

It was as if an ominous presence enfolded them as they walked to the village. Each Chosen felt the presence thicken over them before it lightened, leaving to judge another.

"What was that?" Ron loudly asked Ares, oblivious to the "ceremony" that he was currently partaking in. Ares quieted him with a glare, while Hermione gave him her patented "shut-up-and-I'll-tell-you-later-Ronald" look. Ron nodded timidly to her and they continued on as the presence continued it's they reached the first house of the village, the pressure immediately stopped.

"Come," Zeus said, "They'll be in the center of town."

"Who?" Hermione asked, but she was silenced by a glare from Athena. The 28 continued walking till they came to a square full of people.

"They're here," people whispered conspiratorially, the words spreading through the crowd until a buzz was created. The people gazed in awe at the Gods and their suddenly bashful Chosen.

"People of the Oracles' land," Zeus said. "We shall now present to you our Champions." He ushered Harry to come stand next to him. "Lord Harold James Potter, heir to Potter, Gryffindor, Evans, Merlin, and Días. He is known as the Leader." Gasps resounded in the crowd as Harry's eyes grew wide and Kara and Lilith rushed up to keep him from falling in shock. Hestia and Artemis sighed as if in annoyance, though a smiles graced their lips. They then ushered their Chosen back and Kara and Lilith dragged Harry with them before whispering secrets and words of understanding in his ears. Ginny bit her lip as she had to stop herself from tearing Harry's sister and cousin from him. Hera smiled at her and led Ginny forward.

"This is Lady Ginevra Molly Weasley, Heir to Hufflepuff, Weasley, Amazon, and Íra. She is the Dealer." Ginny curtsied to the crowd before rushing back to her compatriots. When she reached them, what Hera said finally caught up with her and an astonished look came to her face. Two small, shocked laughs could be hear by the Gods from the crowd, but the Gods just smiled and continued the presentation.

"Duchess Daphne Larina Greengrass," Poseidon said, bringing her to stand with him in front of the crowd, "Heir to Greengrass, de Aguaverte, Terra, and Poseidónas. She is the Speaker." Daphne nodded coolly to the crowd before following Poseidon back to the others.

"Duke Draco Alan Malfoy, the Reaper," Hades drawled as Malfoy inclined his head to the gathered peoples as if he were a King. "Heir to Malfoy, Prince, Morten, and Ádis." They drew back together, allowing another pair to take their place.

"This is my man, Lord George Gideon Weasley, sometimes known as the Seer." Apollo clapped George on the shoulder as George bowed dramatically. "He's heir to Weasley, Hufflepuff, Sparta, and of course, Apóllon." Hestia dragged Llilith carefully away from Harry and Kara, who were giggling silently together.

"And this, the Hoper, is Lady Lilith Rhys Potter, Heir of Potter, Gryffindor, Evans, La Fae, and Estía." Hestia said proudly. Some sharp intakes of breath could be heard throughout the crowd, but Lilith ignored them as she ran back to her friends and their conversations.

"And I," Kara said through her giggling, coming to stand next to a gobsmacked Hestia. "am Lady Kara Riona Black, heir to Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Black, and Ártemis. I am the so-called Huntress." She quickly curtsied before running back to a laughing Harry and Lilith, but not before grabbing a jealous Ginny and dragging her into the laughing group.

"I am Lord Fredrick Fabian Weasley, or so it would seem." Fred said, as he walked forward. "I am, I think, Heir to Weasley, Hufflepuff, Sparta, and Ermís?" He turned to Kara and she nodded, still giggling. "I am known as the Flier, or Fly-man, I suppose." Kara let out an even bigger laugh and fell to the floor, clutching her stomach, as she went to stitches. Fred ran back to her, hauling her up from the ground and helping support her as she laughed. She whispered something in his ear and he started too laugh as well, though his nervous eyes stayed on a glaring Artemis. When Artemis saw how carefree and happy Kara looked with Fred, she sighed before inclining her head to him, upon which he lightened up and started to laugh for real as Kara tickled him.

"My Chosen is Lady Hermione Jane Granger, Heir to the House of Ravenclaw, Potter, Gryffindor, Amorinus, and Athiná. She is the Learner." Athena said with a proud smile, though a gawking Hermione stood behind her with her eyes wide open. Kara, Lilith, and Harry pulled her into their huddle, before whispering, though the Gods could still hear it. Fred pulled George towards the huddle and, being reluctantly courteous, invited Draco and Daphne to join the huddle. They inclined their heads and, in a regal style, swept towards the group and immediately started smirking at the things they heard. Ron narrowed his eyes and was about to speak, but Ron was pulled forward by his Patron.

"My Chosen is Lord Ronald Billius Weasley. He is heir to Weasley, Hufflepuff, Sparta, and Arís. He is the Fighter." Ares boomed, startling Ron and making him blush. Hermione crept up behind him and tickled him, making him snort, before pulling him towards the group too. Ares shook his head at their childish antics before walking back to the Gods, allowing Dionysus and Luna to come front.

"Duchess Luna Candra Lovegood, heir to Lovegood, Ravenclaw, Delphinus, and Diónysos." Dionysus said, a serene Luna by his side. Harry, Hermione, Kara, and Lilith abruptly stood, stopping their laughter and turning to face Luna, their expressions gobsmacked, at the second to last name. She just smiled at them, and hummed a tune to herself, waving her arms to smack away the Wrackspurts. "She is the Dreamer." Dionysus finished, smiling as Harry, Hermione, Kara, and Lilith dragged Luna off, already whispering questions to satisfy their curiosity. Demeter walked forward to stand next to Dionysus with a blushing Neville at her side.

"Duke Neville Francis Longbottom," She announced to the crowd, where several gasps occurred. "Heir to Hufflepuff, Longbottom, Prewett, and Dímitra. The Grower." Neville blushed as gravitated towards Luna and the others, upon which Luna automatically seized his hand. Aphrodite smiled at the laughing groups antics before floating forwards, bringing Gabby up. Demeter and Dionysus both nodded to her before going to stand watch on either side of the Chosen's huddle.

"This is Duchess Gabrielle Aimee Delacour, heir to Delacour, Flamel, Desmarais, and Afrodíti. She is the Lover." Aphrodite said proudly as Gabby bowed to the crowd before rushing back and pulling a smiling Blaise forward.

"And zis," she said, "ees Dook Blaeese Adheean Zabeenee. 'E ees 'eih to Zabeenee, Makeeavalee, Gheenghass, and ÉÉfaistos. 'E ees de Teenker." (That means 'And this is Duke Blaise Adrian Zabini. He is heir to Zabini, Machiavelli, Greengrass, and Ífaistos. He is the Tinker.') Blaise quirked an eyebrow at her before nodding to the crowd. He put a hand on Gabby's arm and led her back to the Chosen.

"These," Zeus boomed, "Are our Champions." Applause broke out, though it soon died as fourteen people made their way through the crowd.

"Harry, Lilith, Kara?" A red-haired woman called out as she made her way to the front. "Is that you?" Harry turned around slowly, no longer laughing, though his breath caught in his throat as he saw the woman's face. He spoke only one word, but it said it all.

"Mum?"


End file.
